1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to lubrication fittings and more specifically it relates to a grease fitting adapter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous lubrication fittings have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,515,611 to Preszler; 3,144,916 to Lien; 4,567,925 to Broussard and 4,892,171 to Scheindel all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.